


Beers and Bandages

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Coda for episode 8x08."I told you, everything's fine. I'm trained to deal with these things. Hey," he said, getting Danny to look at him again. "Things may have got a bit hairy in the past, but I'm still sitting here. I count all other situations before today as wins.""Hairy," Danny rolled his eyes as he murmured Steve's words back at him. "Well, I'm not trained like you are, okay?  I can't do that whole compartmentalizing thing that you do. I see you in a plane again and I remember what it was like to see you dying."Steve's hand rubbed over Danny's shoulder and back behind his neck, squeezing lightly in comfort.





	Beers and Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> some vague explanations for the mysteriously disappearing and reappearing Danny in 808.  
> unbeta'd and written quickly, this is mostly just a fic to get the sling off Danny's arm and an excuse for some couch sex to unwind after the day they had.

"So what did the doctor say?"

Danny swallowed another gulp of beer before leaning forward to place the bottle back on the coffee table beside the open pizza box. 

Steve had told him earlier in the day that they could cope without him for a few hours while he went to the doctor about his injured arm and though Danny wasn't one to miss an appointment, he had been worried about leaving Steve to work a case about an airplane without him. Truth be told, he'd been watching for signs of PTSD or some kind of stress or irrationality with Steve considering their shared past trauma when it came to flying. But he hadn't seen anything - not overtly. 

He's tried a couple of times to raise the issue and Steve had brushed it off and Danny recognized it as false bravado, but he also knew Steve would only talk about things in his own time and wouldn't be pushed.

He leaned back on the sofa, Steve watching him the whole time, keeping his concentration despite the low, comfortable buzz the alcohol had provided.

"He said it should be able to come off now."

"So why are you still wearing it?"

Danny sighed. "Because I told him what was going on and he agreed that maybe it should wait until the end of the case we were working. Besides, I'd just put it all back together again after he'd tested my elbow and I was kind of in a hurry to meet up with Lou at the hotel. I didn't have time," he answered, hoping that Steve's drunk brain wouldn't then ask why Danny had been away longer AFTER he and Lou had spoken to their then suspect. Danny hated lying to Steve and he would tell him the truth within the next day about how that tail thing got onto his desk and what he and Tani had done, but he was going to wait until he knew for sure there would be no blow back on the team for it. 

"Well, we've got all the time in the world now, come here," Steve sat up, placing his own beer onto the table near Danny's and he looked somewhat excited to be the one to do it. Danny knew there was no point in trying to stop the other man so he gave in, allowing him his chance to play doctor.

Steve lifted Danny's arm carefully, looked it over and got closer as he eyed the way the contraption worked.

"SuperSEAL, you flew a plane today. You stumped by this thing all of a sudden?"

Steve scoffed at Danny's words. "I'm just making sure we do this right, it's important."

"So was making sure you landed that plane and got out of it in one piece," Danny reminded him and Steve ignored the comment as his fingers moved over the sling."Wow, Navy SEALs become really dumb when drunk," he giggled as a thought came to him. "Alcohol is your kryptonite."

"Shut up," Steve slapped at Danny's chest.

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey, moron.," Danny spoke quietly as Steve began to loosen the screws holding the sling in place. Once he was sure it was far enough he slowly straightened Danny's arm and slipped the contraption down and off. He placed it on the floor beside them then went back to pull down the gray bandage.

"Good as new," Steve proclaimed as he rubbed his hands up and down Danny's now free arm, over the small bumps and marks that the sling and bandage had left on his skin. "And no more excuses about not doing the dishes, and no more guilt trips trying to make me drive slower in case you bash your arm or whatever."

"It was fun while it lasted," Danny smirked.

"Come here," Steve beckoned, pulling Danny in for a hug, which was difficult considering the angle they were sitting at next to each other and just how tightly Steve was holding him. "I can still feel the tension in your body," Steve remarked. 

As Danny pulled back he gave Steve a look. "That's because I spent the majority of my day worrying about you."

"I told you, everything's fine. I'm trained to deal with these things. Hey," he said, getting Danny to look at him again. "Things may have got a bit hairy in the past, but I'm still sitting here. I count all other situations before today as wins."

"Hairy," Danny rolled his eyes as he murmured Steve's words back at him. "Well, I'm not trained like you are, okay? I can't do that whole compartmentalizing thing that you do. I see you in a plane again and I remember what it was like to see you dying."

Steve's hand rubbed over Danny's shoulder and back behind his neck, squeezing lightly in comfort. 

Danny continued, trying to explain how it was for him. "Look, I have this vision in my head, okay? You and me growing old together, beside each other the whole time. And when we're in situations like today when I was watching your plane crashing towards the water, that vision falters and instead I begin to see just me, old and on my own, sitting with a beer and toasting your memory. I don't like seeing that version, it makes me feel sick."

"I don't like it either," Steve told him. 

"Sometimes, it really makes me wonder," Danny carried on. "Because as much as I've joked about you having a death wish, and about how the radiation has slowed you down to normal human pace, I dunno, a big part of me questions whether you think you can really make it to old age."

"Hey," Steve made sure Danny paid attention to how adamant he was. "I want the same thing you do. I want us growing old, watching the kids growing up. I want you sniping at me about the fact that my pipe tobacco stinks and me yelling at you about leaving your walking stick lying around where anyone could trip over it."

Danny felt his heart flutter at the strength in Steve's words, the conviction, and he was happy enough that right now he knew Steve's head was in the right place. He smiled. "You're going to smoke a pipe?!"

"It's what old men do!" Steve defended himself as he laughed as well. "Come here," Steve beckoned again.

"I'm here," Danny told him, feeling like he couldn't get any closer to the other man. 

"Closer," Steve still ordered him and got his arms around Danny and lifted him on top until the blond was straddling him, a knee on either side of his legs. In the next moment they were drunkenly kissing - the taste of beer and pepperoni ignored in favor of the lazy, sloppy press of lips and tongues.

Steve's hands drifted down over Danny's spine until they reached his ass, kneading. They trailed around over Danny's thighs and round the front where he popped the button and lowered the zip on Danny's pants before retracing the route back. Material now not so tight, Steve slipped his hands underneath so that he could feel his ass, a finger dipping to his hole and rubbing around it, pressing against it making his intentions clear.

Danny lifted up to straighten his knees and it brought their kisses to an end. He pressed his lips to Steve's forehead and into his hair reverently, while Steve licked against his throat and then bit through the material of his t-shirt and against a nipple. Frustrated at more clothing being in the way, Steve quickly divested Danny of his t-shirt, throwing it aside as he latched back onto the hardening nub and bit hard enough to make Danny hiss but Steve didn't apologize for the roughness - both knew the other liked it this way.

As he turned his mouth to the other nipple, Steve pushed Danny's pants down until the material tightened and could go no further. He took the opportunity to enjoy the way Danny's ass was exposed to the air and to his hands, but he wanted free rein and the clothing was in the way. 

He growled against Danny's collarbone. "Up, gotta get these off."

Danny complied and stood in front of him. In one swift move, Steve had Danny's pants and underwear at his ankles, and he bent down to pull them off along with his socks, leaving the blond man gloriously naked in front of him. 

"Grab the lube from the study," Steve told him, knowing Danny knew full well which desk drawer it was in. 

"Why me?" Danny asked despite being halfway there. 

"Because you're already on your feet," Steve replied as he shifted on the sofa and undid his own fly to get his hard cock out of its confines. He stroked himself as he waited for Danny to return and retake his place on his lap; his mind filled with dirty images of what he wanted to do to Danny. 

Steve very much appreciated the sight of a naked Danny and he looked him up and down as he walked back over and once again stood in front of him, lube in hand. "We should take this upstairs."

Steve's hands skirted over Danny's thighs and hips and he leaned in to press a kiss to his flat stomach. "Eddie is under the bed having a nap. We're not having sex in front of the dog."

"But what if Junior gets home early?" Danny warned. 

Steve licked over Danny's cock, taking just the head into his mouth and sucking on it as Danny gripped a hand into the SEALs hair. He took in more of Danny's cock, head bopping up and down over it as he got it wet with his spit and listened to the appreciative sounds Danny was making. 

"Steve, fuck," Danny moaned. "Answer my question."

Steve let go of Danny's dick, ignoring the disappointment in Danny's breath since the other man was making him talk so it was his own fault. "Junior won't be home until 2300 hours."

"Exactly?" Danny scoffed. "You don't know that."

"He's a Navy SEAL. Timekeeping is important. If he says he won't be back until 2300, then he won't be back until 2300. That's how we work."

"Fine," Danny agreed, though mostly he just didn't want to stop what they were doing. "We should have plenty of time even if he did appear a little before then. Let's do this, babe." He straddled Steve again, full of confidence and need and Steve smirked at him, pleased that he could make Danny so hungry for his cock.

He prepped Danny with slick fingers until there were three pumping in and out of his hole before replacing them with his hard and dripping cock. He pushed into Danny with practiced ease, knowing exactly how the other man would react to his thrusts.

He clamped an arm around Danny's waist to keep him close while he used the fingers of his other hand to feel around their connection, reveling in the way his dick slid in and out of Danny's wide open hole and how the way he moved elicited such pleasure out of Danny. He felt the way Danny shivered against him as he hit his prostate dead on and the way his body tensed in a good way with each of his next thrusts. 

"Fuck, that's good," Danny murmured against Steve's lips as he held the man's face in his hands. 

"You going to come for me?" Steve asked. He kept his feet firmly planted on the ground and used the leverage to thrust powerfully up, making Danny keen with need as he began to jack himself off and their kissed were open mouthed, sloppy and sticky as all hell but still perfect despite the nose bumps.

"I'm gonna come," Danny warned as he got closer. 

"I wanna feel it," Steve told him. "I'm gonna feel the way you tighten around me and it's gonna pull so much spunk out of me, come on."

"Fuck, I'm gonna," Danny tried to say again. "Close, it's… I'm gonna-" he managed to get out just before he let go, orgasm rolling over him as he came between them, cum painting Steve's t-shirt.

Steve loved watching Danny like this and loved the feel of him around his dick and he picked up the pace, thrusting hard and fast through Danny's orgasm until he was having his own, the wave rushing through his body as he filled Danny's hole up with everything he had. 

He breathed through it, head falling back to the sofa, an arm still clamped around Danny's waist and the other holding tightly to the back of Danny's neck to keep the man in place. 

Danny tried to move first but Steve just tensed, keeping him in place. "We should get up," he tried telling the SEAL who just shook his head. 

"If I pull out then my spunk is going to leak out of your hole and get everywhere and I don't want to have to clean that up before Junior gets home."

He tried to move again but Steve's grip on him was like a vice. "Hey, I came too, and it's not like I had something to shoot my load into."

"You got yours on my t-shirt! It'll wash out of this fine. The sofa is a lot more expensive to replace," Steve complained. 

Danny shifted. He was enjoying the feel of Steve still being inside him even though he wasn't going to admit it. As he moved, both men could feel how Steve's slowly softening cock pulled out a little and the SEAL moved his hand from Danny's neck quickly to where their bodies were joined, fingers pushing his cock back in, holding it in place. 

"You know, I'm not your cock warmer," he spoke low, nose pressing to Steve's cheek in a caress and felt the way Steve shivered.

"Right now, that's exactly what you are," Steve said as he turned his head and claimed Danny's lips again in a bruising kiss. "We'll get up in a minute," he said as he shifted angles as the soft kisses continued and Danny knew that Steve was just looking for excuses for another one of his small kinks. 

He ran a hand over the wetness on Steve's t-shirt and he could feel the rub of Steve's cargos against his bare legs. That was another one they'd discovered along the way of their relationship - that Steve liked it when Danny was naked for him and he was still fully clothed. It was a control thing and Danny had learned that most of Steve's kinks were. And that they came out to play when Steve had been in tough situations and wanted to re-exert control over every aspect of his life. 

The nose dive he took today in that plane had rattled Steve, for sure. And though he might never fully open up to Danny about it, the smaller man knew that there were ways he could get Steve back to a decent equilibrium. Some of that was by talking about his own worries in the face of danger, and some of it was in great sex. And he'd never say no to that last one - it was good for both of them. 

Their shared kisses were languid and slow. Tired out from the sex, they were clumsy at times but neither man cared and they enjoyed being in each others' arms at the end of another day, bodies relaxing into each other, almost melting together. 

Until at once both men tensed. The sound of keys in the lock startled them both and in the next moment they were scrambling to grab the throw to cover Danny's back as the sound of an exclamation broke the air and the door slammed closed again beside them. 

As they breathed, harried, Danny punched Steve's shoulder. "So much for SEAL precise timekeeping," he growled. 

Steve rolled his shoulder and mouthed an ow before smiling. "Hey, your arm is strong again!"

"Not the point!"

"Can we come in yet?" Junior's muffled voice asked from behind the door.

"No!" both Danny and Steve yelled out in unison.


End file.
